This invention relates generally to duplicating and printing devices and more particularly to a novel duplicating and printing device (hereinafter referred to as a duplication printer) by which a pictorial pattern such as characters, diagrams, designs, and graphical figures can be reproduced from a relief plate and printed on a sheet material such as paper or a card and, simultaneously, be accurately displayed so that the reproduction can be observed by a printer operator.
Heretofore, printers, in which a pattern such as characters or a diagram are provided on a relief printing plate, print on a sheet of paper by laying the paper on the relief plate, placing thereon a sheet of carbon paper with its ink layer on the lower side, and applying pressure onto the carbon paper with means such as a roller. However in this printer, although a pattern which is the same as that of the relief plate can be printed on the paper, the printed pattern cannot be examined immediately after the printing. Consequently, verification of the accuracy of the duplication of the pattern and the quality of the printing finish is possible only after the printed paper has been taken out of the printer.
Furthermore with this known printer, when the pressure means such as a roller is moved over the carbon paper, the paper to be printed and the carbon easily shift as the pressing means travels in one direction and returns in the reverse direction, whereby the pattern of the relief plate is often printed on the paper in an overlapping and staggered manner.